


The Master Code

by sauciemel



Series: Sauciemel & Shidohari [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	The Master Code

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Marion worked on her embroidery in the ladies solar in the castle. She was bored and wanted something fun to do but really had no inclination to go anywhere at this time.  
  
Robin was long gone to the battle for king and country again.  
  
John stood over Marion as her protector. But lately he wanted to be more than that. He had grown to love Marion so much. "My Lady." John said as he approached her.  
  
"John..." Marion couldn't call him Little John, he was hardly short.   
  
"I was just enquiring when you would like me to order supper." John asked.  
  
"I'm not really hungry right now John, but thank you."  
  
"My lady I swore to Robin I would keep you safe and healthy until his return.... you have to eat." John knelt next to Marion. "I know you miss him, we all miss him. But he will return he is Robin of Locksley he always comes back." John added.  
  
"Yes I miss him John, but I’m still not hungry." Marion shook her head. "I’ll eat later and get something from the kitchens.  
  
John smiled. "You are as stubborn as he is." He stood up. I will take my leave of you My Lady, just call if you need me, I will be at my.........." John stopped when the sound of a horse approaching could be heard. John went to the small window. He then drew his sword. "Stay in here My Lady." he then left to go see who was approaching.  
  
Marion nodded to John as he left.  
  
\---  
  
John ran down and then looked at the other men and nodded as they all stood watching the white mare approach. As the mare got closer John started to smile and laugh. "About time.... where the hell have you been?" he asked the man on the horse.  
  
"Hello to you too John." Robin said as he dismounted the mare. Robin rubbed at his hair, and then smiled. "So did you miss me?"  
  
\---  
  
Marion heard his voice...Robin had returned...Marion ran down the stairs as fast as her heeled shoes would let her...She hated heels.  
  
\---  
  
"Not as much as what My Lady has My Lord." John said with a wink.  
  
"John, how many times its Robin ok." he then hugged his friend.   
  
John hugged him back. "Its a good job you came back when you did. Marion wasn’t eating much these days."  
  
"I eat three meals a day, just when I want to..." Marion said trying to deflect the comment.  
  
Robin looked at him. He looked at John. "Really? I hope she is well." He took his sword off and handed it to the man who took his horse away to be tethered. When he heard her voice, his heart missed a beat  
  
"My Lord." Marion said bowing before Robin.  
  
Robin smiled as he took in her beauty. "My Lady Marion." he moved to her.  
  
"My Lord Robin of Locksley" She doesn't meet his gaze.  
  
"Okay people lets leave them be." John ushered everyone away and left them alone.  
  
Robin notices she isn’t looking at him. "Accompany me in please Marion." Robin said dropping the titles they had.  
  
"Yes Robin." Marion gets up and walks inside with Robin.  
  
\---  
  
They move into the huge hall they have as their personal space. Robin starts to peel the layers of his clothes from him. His heavy leather coat and jacket so he is stood there in his heavy cotton Pants and thick woollen shirt. He turned to look at Marion. "My love what is wrong ..... 15 ..?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong Robin, it is good to have you home. John guarded me with his life in your absence."  
  
Robin moved to her. "I was gone too long this time." he took her hands. "I have missed you Marion... my heart ached every second we were apart... But it races so now that you are so near." he placed her hands on his heart. "It still belongs to you."  
  
Marion's heart ached she started crying and she leaned her head and rested it on his shoulder. "I missed you so much."   
  
Robin held her. "Well know this King Richard is returning too, its over.... I am home for good." he kissed her head.  
  
Marion didn't mean to start crying she just did. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry on your shoulder. Yes, you're home..."  
  
"Shhh its fine." he lifted her face with his finger on her chin. "You look beautiful."   
  
"And you look as handsome as ever Robin." Marion looked up at him..."My heart aches for you so much..." Then Marion's stomach growled. "Okay so mayyyyyyybe I skipped a meal or two over the past couple of days."  
  
Robin laughed. "I haven’t eaten for a while myself lets get supper and retire."  
  
"Yes, I agree." Marion said.  
  
"You can sit and relax I will go tell cook what to bring us." he moved from her.  
  
Marion sat down in one of the chairs in their room...she looked up. "A number 3? What's that doing on the curtains..." She shakes her head blinking, and when she looked again it was gone. "I must stop reading books so late at night." Then headed to their quarters.  
  
\---  
  
Robin ran down and order some fruits, some cold meats, bread and water and some wine to be brought up, he then went to their room to freshen up  
  
"I'm really glad you're home Robin." Marion said as he walked back into their room.  
  
"I've missed your back massages." Marion added.  
  
"Is that a hint to what you want later my love?" Robin asked as he came out drying his hair on an old towel.  
  
"Why no...Why would it be?" Marion asked looking innocent.  
  
"Just thought... I have missed the touch of your soft….." he was stood behind her now. "…smooth skin, its scent, its taste."  
  
Marion's heart ached. "And I have missed the gentle sound of your voice. It makes my heart ache to hear it even now..." Marion sighed, trying to control her emotions..  
  
Robin moved into kiss her when there was a tap on the door.   
  
"That would be dinner." Marion said looking towards the door. "That was fast."  
  
"Well its only fruit, meat, bread water and wine."  
  
"So are you going to answer it, or shall I?"  
  
"No sorry..... 10." he went to the door and the man with dark brown hair came in and placed the tray down.   
  
He looked at Robin. "Master." he smiled as he used that name.  
  
"Ah my old friend." Robin smiled. "Been a long time."  
  
"It has ... too long My Lord. But I shall take my leave of you now." the servant said but as he left he heard another number. He whispered. "That's it... I will get them all." then closed the door.  
  
"Yes, we shall catch up later.... 90." then he watched his friend leave.  
  
\---  
  
"It smells divine Robin." Marion smelled the food and her stomach growled again.  
  
"Come on." he held his hand out to her... but for a second something hit him... holding his hand out to another... but not here... "18" he shook his head.  
  
"I will..." Marion also paused, seeing herself reaching out to someone but elsewhere. "36..."  
  
"Sit down please." he said as he gestured to their bed not the seats.  
  
Marion sat down on the bed it was as comfortable as ever. But as he'd been gone, it had also been lonely.  
  
Robin then poured himself some wine and Marion some water and then went to her and handed her the water  
  
"Thank you Robin." She took a sip and smiled.   
  
He then placed some fruit, bread and meat onto two plates, he didn’t touch his wine.... he had a plan for that wine after they ate  
  
Marion started to reach for a bite of the food from her plate.  
  
They spent the next few moments just eating. Robin gazed at Marion. He loved her so much... he had missed her too. He wasn’t hungry for food anymore.  
  
"I was so lonely." Marion said with a sigh as she sat next to him on the bed. their plates of food neatly between them. her food was half gone but it looked like he'd not touched much of his. "Robin, you're not eating?"  
  
"I am not hungry for food any more my love. I was lonely too. Night after Night, the blood that was shed.... all I wanted was to be wrapped in your arms... 7." he said gently.  
  
"All I wanted were your arms around me…71." Marion said oh so softly.  
  
Robin moved the plates away. Then moved to her, he gently moved to unlace the tied bodice of her dress. Looking into her eyes. "I longed to kiss your lips, down your neck and carrying on down.  
  
Her pulse raced as she found herself drowning in his tender gaze. "I longed for your kiss, for your touch on my sore muscles, and your silent strength of your presence." Marion said.  
  
He moved her dress open. "Let me see you my love... I have missed you body how it looks with your hair fanned out." he looked at her breasts encased in her undergarments.  
  
"Then see me my love, for I am and always will be yours…44." Marion breathed as she lay back on the pillows in the bed.  
  
Robin peeled her clothes from her, then he took his own off, the warmth of the fire in the room enough for them. He picked up his glass of wine and lay on the bed next to her. He dipped a finger into the wine and then let it drip across her lips. Then he moved in and licked the wine from her lips.  
  
Marion licked the remaining wine off her lips.   
  


_"Numbers marching in this rhyme...  
Protecting the secret of the Lord Of Time...  
But Chronos isn't the Time Lord's Name...  
The Time Lord who has the secret saw his home go up in Flames…  
So things march towards Endgame…  
Love in dreams...  
In the Real World it still Remains..."_

  
  
She whispered but the words were carried away on the wind.   
  
"More please." She said to Robin as he still held the wine glass.  
  
Robin then took a finger and dripped some wine on her nipple he then placed the wine down. He licked up from the base of her breast then up to her nipple and then swirled his tongue around it.  
  
Marion moaned as she felt her nipple obey his attentions on it. "Oh god Robin, the things you can do to me."  
  
He let her nipple go with a pop. "I only do them for you my love." he moved his hand down her body. As he suddenly saw numbers all across her body. Then swirls of writing. That were circles inside circles. He looked up at her. A name hung in the air... it was there then gone.  
  
Marion blinked...She saw swirls of writing and numbers all over him too. She made out a phrase..."Master Lock...Numerical Dead Locked." Marion said  
  
\---  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else…..  
  
MASTER LOCK - NUMERICAL DEAD LOCKED. The words threw him out.   
  
"Sh*t." he rubbed his hands. "Oh I will get them... I am almost there." he looked at the small piece of paper with the numbers on. "Just wait my dear Doctor, I will get them... Or should I call you Robin." The Master looked down on the Doctor and the freak lying next to each other, this was a little harder than he had planned. Where had the woman come from? He shrugged and pressed his fingers back to the temples of his enemy. And back into the Scenario he had made to get what he wanted.  
  
\---  
  
Back in the Doctor’s mind  
  
Robin blinked and the numbers and swirls were gone. He was gazing down upon the body of the woman he loved, the woman who held his hearts in her hands... "Hearts?" he said aloud.  
  
"Forgiveness?" Marion also said aloud..."My Lord I’ve missed you so much."  
  
Robin smiled and then picked his goblet of wine back up. He then smiled as he trickled it down her breasts, some of it pooled in her belly button. He placed the goblet down and then started to lick each trail of wine, leading to her naval, he then dipped his tongue into it as he felt himself get harder as the desire to make love hit him. "8" he whispered.  
  
\---  
  
Little John - John laughed at why he was really called little John. Then something hit him.... flashes of something.... him stood on a ship watching a man with HUGE EARS dancing with a blonde, then he shook his head. "What?"  
  
\---  
  
Robin went to lean over Marion when he looked at her... the numbers appeared again. "What is that??" he looked at her. "No... No... It can’t be." he backed off.  
  
\---  
  
John then saw it, Robin... but he was dressed in foreign clothes but they suited Robin. "Wait not Robin.... DOCTOR!!" John then realised something as he did he turned and ran.  
  
\---  
  
Marion saw something too. She saw Robin dressed in a long brown trench coat with a brown business suit on and a dress shirt underneath the suit that matched everything else. She saw converse on his feet and a innocent smile on his face. His eyes looked like they had seen so much pain and joy, and yet they looked like they were laughing..."John..." she could sense there was another name to him too, but she didn't know what it was. All she knew was she loved him.   
  
He stood back. Robin... no that wasn’t him. He pulled on a robe and placed a sheet on Marion when the door burst open.   
  
"Doctor." John said as he stepped in.  
  
The Doctor turned. "Jack." then he looked at Marion.  
  
Marion looked at the servant who just walked in..."Master." He'd walked in unseen behind the running Jack.  
  
Marion saw herself fading "John...!!!!" was all she said as she disappeared.  
  
"NOOOOO" The Doctor ran to her. "Marion noooo."  
  
Jack ran to him. "I am sorry, please."  
  
\---  
  
The Real world…  
  
Scarlet woke up in her bed that was in her flat..."John..." She whispered once more.  
  
\---  
  
back in the dream…</i>  
  
The Doctor fell onto the bed she was gone. He turned to the Master. He got up full of anger and went to him and grabbed him by the neck. "You were after the code." he said so cold to him.  
  
"Almost had it too... Ta ta." then he vanished  
  
The Doctor looked at Jack. "TARDIS"  
  
\---  
  
Back in the real world….  
  
Scarlet went for a walk. She'd dressed in record time, twenty minutes.   
  
\---  
  
On board the TARDIS…   
  
The Master pulled from the Doctor's mind and fell from the chair, he made to get up but a hand grabbed him. "Where do you think you are going?" The Doctor’s voice said.  
  
\---  
  
The day was lovely in the streets of Cardiff as she looked into the window of a pastry shop. She was hungry.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Jack paid a visit to the Shadow Proclamation. Leaving the Master with them. They both knew he would eventually escape. The Doctor looked at Jack. His hearts ached for Marion... but she was just a failsafe the TARDIS has conjured up to stop the Master getting the code. "Home." The Doctor said to Jack.  
  
"Home." Jack sighed.  
  
\---  
  
The TARDIS landed on the Plaza as he and Jack emerged from it. The Doctor pulled the door shut.  
  
Jack turned and saluted. "Till next time Doc."   
  
\---  
  
Scarlet sighed. She still couldn't decide on a pastry to eat. She decided to sit down on one of the nearby benches until she figured it out. She had a frown on her face.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor placed his fingers to his temples and then saluted and smiled. "Next time and Jack, thanks."  
  
"It’s fine...." Jack then turned and walked away.  
  
The Doctor looked over at the bay then he saw her. His hearts stopped. He started to walk over. She was real.   
  
Scarlet looked up. "John??" She said her voice barely audible...Her hearts started to ache. Could he have actually been real?  
  
"Marion." he said as he got closer.  
  
"Robin...No your name, is John isn't it."  
  
"Welllllll, technically its neither." he smiled and then he picked her up and swung her round in his arms. Then he felt it. He looked at her. "You have two hearts?" he said he could feel them.  
  
"Yes, it's a birth defect they told my parents when I was a baby." Scarlet nodded. "My name is Scarlet."  
  
"I'm the Doctor." he grinned. "That is no defect." he took her hands and placed them on his chest. "You are.... where have you been? I thought I was the last one... but." he then kissed her hard and pulled her to him as he did.  
  
"What do you mean it's not a defect?" Scarlet melted into his kiss as he pulled her into her..."And I still can't pick a pastry out."   
  
The Doctor laughed. "The Banana Danishes are good." he pulled her into his embrace. "I am a Time Lord, and you are a Time Lady, my Lady." he then let her go and bowed. "You saved me... and my friend and this whole planet."  
  
"My Lord. Where have you been all my life? When I look at you, I can't imagine my life without you...Why?" Scarlet whispered as she reached her hand and took hold of the Doctor's.  
  
"I think.... destiny waited.... waited for the right moment... now we have found each other... also I think the Master hid you... but now we have each other." he looked at her and took her hand and then said one word... just one word. "Run!"  
  
And they both laughed and ran... and they never stopped.  
  
 _The End_


End file.
